


Dreams Come True

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 09:46:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Prompt by paopu_parachute: Reincarnation AU: "I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then." --Lewis Carroll





	

Dreams Come True  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Arthur/Gwen, Merlin  
Wprd Count: 756  
Prompt by paopu_parachute: Reincarnation AU: _"I can’t go back to yesterday because I was a different person then."_ \--Lewis Carroll

 

At first, it was just dreams then Gwen’s dreams became part of her memories. She thought she was going crazy but she knew in her heart what she had seen was true. They seeped into her mind and stayed there even after she had awakened. The memories made feel sad but she wasn’t sure why.

Gwen had dreamed of being a queen and ruling a kingdom long ago with a fair haired king. Gwen wondered if the fair haired king was having the same dreams as she was.

Being a queen was a far cry from her job in a tea shop. Gwen often wondered what she would do if she were queen. Would she seek peace? Would she declare war on her enemies? She wasn’t sure what she would do if she were queen. It was a good thing she would never know.

It was four in the afternoon and Gwen was busy getting ready for the upcoming rush when she heard a voice behind her.

“Excuse me, miss. I was wondering if I could get a cup of tea to go.” The man asked.

Gwen turned and looked up at him. She froze. The fair haired king was standing right in front of her.

“Miss?” He frowned. “Do we know each other? You seem so familiar to me.” His eyes widened when he recognized her. He whispered a name. “Guinevere.”

“What? I’m sorry. What did you call me?” Gwen blinked in surprise.

“Guinevere. You’re the woman that’s been haunting my dreams. The queen of Camelot.” He smiled. “I’m Arthur. Arthur Pendragon.”

“Camelot? There is no such place as Camelot. It was just a story.” Gwen shook her head. “I don’t believe your name is Arthur pendragon either.”

“It wasn’t until a month ago. I changed it from Arthur Penn. I felt I needed to.” Arthur looked at her. “You are Guinevere, aren’t you?”

“No one calls me that except my father. I am Gwen to my friends.” Gwen said. “You wanted a cup of tea to go. I will get that for you.”

Arthur reached out and took her hand. “We need to talk, Guinevere. There must be some reason that we have these memories.”

Gwen laughed. “Have you asked Merlin?”

Arthur laughed. “No but I can give him a ring if you think he has the answers.” He took out his mobile and dialed then showed her the screen. It said Merlin Emrys.

“Hullo?” The voice on the phone answered.

“Merlin, why do I have memories of Camelot?” Arthur asked

“Arthur, you don’t. You just think you do, remember?” There was a laugh on the other end.

“Then why do I have them too?” Gwen asked.

“Who is that?”

“That’s Guinevere. You know my wife and queen.” Arthur smirked.

“Bloody hell!” The call suddenly disconnected.

Arthur frowned at the phone.

“Was that really Merlin?” Gwen asked.

“Yes. He and I went to university together. He’s my sister’s boyfriend these days.” Arthur wrinkled his nose.

“Your sister?” Gwen asked.

“Morgana.” Arthur held up his hand. “And before you ask I never slept with her and we don’t have a child. I think someone made that part up.”

“Hmph.” Gwen raised her eyebrows and pulled her hand away. “I will get your tea.”

“Could I have your number as well? We really do need to talk.”

“Fine. One condition. You find Merlin and we will talk to him together.”

“Deal!” Arthur promised.

Gwen gave him his tea and her number. She never expected to hear from him again.

Three days later, Arthur and a dark haired man showed up at the door of her flat.

“Guinevere, this is Merlin. He has something he needs to tell you.” Arthur pushed past her inside. “Tell her Merlin.”

“I did a spell.” Merlin winced as he walked in. “I didn’t think it would work but it must have. I did a spell to bring back my memories of Camelot and it brought back yours and Arthur’s as well. You and Arthur are the king and queen of Camelot. At least you used to be.”

“He’s joking, right?” Gwen asked Arthur.

“Nope. He isn’t.” Arthur folded his arms and glared at Merlin.

“How do we fix it?” Gwen asked.

Merlin shrugged. “I have no idea. Maybe you should just get together. You were happy once, maybe, you could do it again.”

Arthur and Gwen looked at each other. Arthur reached his hand out to her and she took it.

Merlin nodded. “See it all worked out for the best.”


End file.
